


Titanium Love is Endless

by blakefancier



Series: Tarnished Metal Series [16]
Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened after the reunion movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanium Love is Endless

AJ ran his hands over Toby’s fur and watched Rick pilot the _Precious Cargo_ through the water. It felt right. After such a long time, life felt right.

He laughed. He’d had a good career, a beautiful wife, a nice home, and he had been miserable. But on this boat, with an uncertain future, arguing with his brother, he felt such unbridled joy.

Rick looked at him. “What?”

“You should have stopped me. You should have told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life. I was terribly unhappy.”

“You loved her, AJ.”

He shook his head. “Not as much as I love you. That was the problem, she knew that.”

“She still married you.”

“She thought she could change me. She—I lied to her. I stood up before God and our family and I promised to put her first.”

“You promised to love her and cherish her, and you did.”

“I hurt her. I hurt you, too.” He put his hand on Rick’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Rick kissed his palm. Then he ran his fingers through AJ’s hair. “When did you start going gray? Hell, I can’t call you kid anymore, can I?”

“I hardly think a few strands could be called going gray,” he said, slightly indignant.

“You’re getting old…Kid.”

AJ mock punched him. Then he cupped Rick’s face and pulled him into a kiss.

Rick broke the kiss after a moment and frowned.

He smile and started to kiss him again but Rick moved away still frowning. “What? What’s wrong?”

Rick touched his upper lip. “How the hell can you stand kissing me? Your mustache tickles like you wouldn’t believe.”

AJ looked at him, astonished. Then he laughed, laughed like he hadn’t in so long. “Oh, Rick.” He hugged him close.

“Hey, it’s all right. Don’t cry, it’s all right.” Rick rubbed his back.

At first he didn’t know what Rick was talking about, then he felt the tears on his face. “I failed, Rick. I failed.”

“What are you talking about? Failed at what?” Rick’s lips pressed against his temple.

“My marriage, my job, everything.”

“You didn’t fail. From what I could tell, you were a good lawyer. Maybe not the best, but you were good. As for your marriage…for four years you were happy with her and sad with her. You laughed and you cried and you loved.” He sighed. “If I’ve learned one thing in all my life, it’s that you take love for as long as it lasts. That’s all you can do.”

AJ laughed. “When did you get so wise, big brother?”

“I’ve always been wise. They give out handbooks when your first baby brother or sister is born.”

“I missed you, Rick.”

“Ah AJ, I missed you too. But I still ain’t kissing you until you shave that caterpillar off.”

“Yes, Rick.” It didn’t matter; it felt so good just to hold him.

“Why don’t you go downstairs and get some sleep. You can relieve me in a couple of hours.”

He nodded, wiping his eyes against Rick’s jacket. “Sounds like a plan.”

Rick let him go. “I’ve got a shaving kit in my room.”

“Okay.” He had just turned around when Rick said his name.

“AJ. When we get back to San Diego, we’re gonna have to have a long conversation.”

“Yes, we will.” AJ smiled. “Come on ,Toby.”

“Leave him here. I could use the company.” Rick scratched Toby behind his ears.

“All right. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

**********

“Are you sure that you don’t mind me staying here with you for awhile, Mom?”

“AJ, honey, of course not. Stay as long as you need to. I have plenty of room.”

“Yeah, and think about how it’ll impress the ladies when you tell them you’re divorced, unemployed, and living with your mom.”

AJ scowled. “Shut up.”

Rick wrapped an arm around his neck. “Don’t worry, kid, I still love you. Mom, I’m gonna crash here tonight, too. I didn’t expect to be home so soon so I let Carlos use the boat. Some of his family is staying there for his reunion.”

“That’s fine. I’m glad that I never got rid those double beds.” She walked over and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. “Well, I’m going to sleep.”

“All right, Mom.” AJ squeezed her arm gently.

She was halfway up the stairs when she stopped. “The two of you will be all right? I mean, alone… I…never mind. Good night.”

Rick looked at AJ and smiled. “I got the first shower.” Then before he could reply Rick bolted up the stairs.

“Same old Rick.” He shook his head.

**********

It always felt strange, sleeping in his old room. And yet it was also comforting. It was coming home. It was finding safety in an unsafe world.

He looked over at the other bed. Sleep and the shadows softened Rick’s features making him seem younger, more vulnerable. They still hadn’t had their talk. But then there hadn’t been much time. All their time at sea had been consumed with the boat. Then coming home today, they had been too tired to do anything but fall into bed.

But if that was so, then why wasn’t he asleep?

AJ got up and slipped into Rick’s bed.

His brother started from sleep. “AJ?”

“Yes.”

Rick chuckled softly. “Well, this seems familiar.”

“Does it?”

He gathered AJ close. “Oh yeah. I remember when you were a kid; you used to check under the bed for monsters. You had this whole ritual.”

“I did not!” AJ felt himself flush in embarrassment.

“You did. And if you thought there was a monster you’d climb into bed with me. Or when it was storming outside, thunder and lightening, you’d get into bed with me then too.” Rick slipped a hand under his shirt, running lazy circles against his stomach.

He shuddered. “Did not. I was just cold, that's all.”

“Sure,” he whispered. “You cold now?”

“Freezing.” AJ tilted his head and captured Rick’s mouth.

They kissed slowly, tongues brushing against each other.

Then Rick pulled away. “Are you sure this is what you want? What about Mom?”

“What about her? We’ll be careful this time. Discreet. I’m tired, Rick, I’m tired of searching for something that I already have here with you.”

“And if she finds out?”

“Then she either accepts it or she doesn’t. I won’t deny it anymore. And neither will you.”

Rick laughed and began to slip his hands down AJ’s pants. “I was hoping you’d say that. What about Simon & Simon?”

“Once the divorce is final, I’ll have a nice chunk of cash. We can open the business again.” He felt Rick’s hand wrapped around his dick. He moaned softly and thrust his hips.

“The Simon brothers are back.”

AJ kissed his throat. “Yes.”

Rick put his hands on AJ’s hips. “We can’t make love here.”

“Says who?” He straddled him and smiled.

Slowly their bodies moved against each other. So sweet, so slow, AJ thought he would go crazy from it all. Rick’s hands ran over his body, touching skin, touching cloth, not seeming to care which.

Rick’s hand slid down his pants again, a finger gently entering him. He muffled a cry of surprise, thrusting faster, harder…it was becoming harder to keep quiet. Rick kissed him hard, swallowing up the groans. Swallowing, swallowing until he exploded in heady pleasure. And he was panting, sprawled over Rick, the front of his pajama bottoms sticky.

He laughed then, breathlessly, planting soft kisses on Rick’s chest.

**********

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking into the new office of Simon & Simon Investigations. It was as if he had stepped through time. Rick was sitting in a big leather chair, those familiar boots on his desk, his hat, resting atop his head. Same old Rick.

Well except that he was in the office earlier than AJ. Unless… “You never left after the opening celebration last night.”

Rick shrugged. “I was drunk. Besides, the chair is comfortable.”

“You could have taken the cab with Mom and me.” AJ shook his head. “What am I going to do with you?”

He slid his feet down on the ground with a thump and walked over to AJ. Then he took his hat and dropped it on AJ’s head. “Lighten up, kid.”

“Lighten up? I don’t need to lighten up.”

“AJ, if you were any tighter I could make diamonds by sticking—”

“Hey!” He loosened his tie and slipped it around Rick’s neck. “You could be more business-like you know.”

“I’m business-like. See, I’m wearing a tie.”

“And I don’t need to lighten up.” He tapped the hat. “See, cowboy hat.”

Rick held up the end of the tie and brushed the tip against AJ’s nose.

AJ laughed and, grabbing the tie, pulled his brother closer. “I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you, too.”

AJ leaned forward, heart pounding in his chest. “No, Rick, this time, this time I mean forever.”

“Yeah?” His voice wavered.

“Yeah, I promise.” Then before Rick could say anything, AJ kissed him.


End file.
